Princess Icy
"I actually prefer magical serenade music - and maybe that's the figure skate in my heart." Princess Icy (real name: Irene "Icy" Glacier) is a cybernoid who loves ice skating and Glacier Cyber's younger sister. She's also have magical powers that can manipulate ice. Appearance Princess Icy, according to Cyber Guy, is really beautiful. Biography Princess Icicle Icy is the heroine of a winter sports based video game called Glacier Games along with her brothers and sisters. She always hangout with Glacier Cyber to help out on her journey. Her main goal is to prove her ice skating skills and win the gold. She was lived in the ice palace that train to be a figure skater called "The Palace of Figure skating" where she was a master teacher there. However, the palace was invaded by the 3 survived members of the Rogue ELEMENT 6 followed by the destruction of her palace and broke her wand. Once her palace is destroyed, she call for help from Glacier Cyber, Winter Cyber and Glacier-Glacia. Trivia * She's the second female winter cybernoid, the first one was Glacier-Glacia. * Some of her quotes are referenced to Kristy Yamaguchi and Michelle Kwan. * She will be voiced by Eden Riegel. * In her room where she displayed her medals, she had 5 gold medals which it says Nagano 1998, Salt Lake City 2002, Turin 2006, Vancouver 2010 and Sochi 2014. However, she made an additional display for Pyeongchang 2018. * She has different figure skating dress that she worn during her competition other than her current blue dress. * Besides her main sport, she also tries snowboarding, skiing, sledding, ice hockey and curling. However, the only winter sport who did not try is Biathlon which includes weapons. In fact she has a fear of using any firearms because she doesn't want to affect her talent in figure skating. * She's one of the other Glacier Nation cybernoids who first appear in the non-winter themed seasonal cards. * She has a younger sister named Millie-Glacier, a gymnast cybernoid. * She never appeared in every 2013 winter seasonal cards. * She is the first figure skater cybernoid in Cyber Hero history. * She has a cameo appearance in Glacier Games: Defrosted along with other figure skaters. * Her favorite food is milk and cookies. * She first met Su during the Glacier Games then became close friends along with Glacier Cyber. However, it was rumored that Princess Icy supposed to be a mascot for the Games but was failed. * Princess Icy is the main protagonist in the Cyber Hero short film called "I, Glacier", a parody of the 2017 film I, Tonya features the story about Princess Icy before she joins Team Glacier. Gallery Princess Icy - Alternate Outfit.png Scan Pic0010.png Scan Pic0011.png Scan Pic0009.png Card Appearances IcyCardColored.png|A colored version of an unreleased special edition seasonal card. Memday2.png|Appeared in the Memorial Day card along with Glacier Cyber. USAIcyCard.png|Appearance in a 4th of July card in her regular skating dress. 4thofJulyIcy2.png|Appearance in an unreleased 4th of July card in her casual clothing. PrincessIcyCard.png MemDayIcyCard.png IcyTripleFlip_Card.png|A card with a screenshot in the show of her in a middle of a triple axel while figure skating. She was dubbed as the first person to perform a triple axel in the series. GG2018 2.png|Appearance in the Olympics themed card for the 2018 Winter Olympics. Quotes/Transcripts Quotes "Hi Su, do you want some milk and cookies? Because those are my fave snacks during my figure skating practice." - To Su offering her snacks. Transcripts Princess Icy: "And so, this is where I would put my medals for Pyeongchang." Caroline-Hartman: "So, would you? Right now?" Princess Icy: "No. It hasn't started yet." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Glacier Nation Category:Figure Skater Cybernoids Category:American Cybernoids Category:Females with Skirts Worn Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Winter-based Cybernoids